Tales of a Beautiful Rose
by aki9912
Summary: Am I Beautiful .. Marissa's adventures in the grass village
1. Marissa

**_MARISSA _**

**_TALES OF A BEAUTIFUL ROSE_**

Hi, once again it's Marissa. You may know me from my adventures with Liam when I was a young Budew. I had to be discharged from my team because I posed a threat to my teammates after I murder a Fire Type that was stronger than me. I was soon adopted by a Grovyle by the name of Cody and he took me to live with his village of Grass type Pokémon, this was, however after I evolved into a Roselia. A few months have passed since I came into this village of Grass Types and while Cody had evolved into a handsome, sexy green, luscious, captivating… what was I saying?

Oh yeah, Cody, he finally evolved into a Sceptile and took the spot as village leader, and me, his wife. Okay that was a lie, I wish I was his wife, but so do all the Bladettes. I am a Bladette as well. The Blades and Bladettes are a group of Grass Type warriors who protect the village from intruders like Swellow and Houndoom.

The Bladettes are made up of 5 females. There is me, Marissa the Roselia, the poison specialist, my most powerful attack is Sludge Bomb. Elaina the Tropius, the flight specialist, her most powerful attack is Fly. Andria the Meganium, our all-around specialist, her strongest attack is Solarbeam. Karrie the Torterra, our strongest, her strongest attack is Frenzy Plant. Finally, Amy the Cherrim, her most powerful "attack" is Attract. Amy's attack seems to suit her though, slut.

Okay, I know calling Amy a slut is a bit harsh, but really, it would not be an exaggeration to say that she has slept with 99 percent of the village's male population. I mean holy fuck, her Pokegina must be looser than the harness on a redneck's pick-em-up truck. That's a phrase I heard while on a journey through a human town with Cody, did I tell you how much I love Cody. His sparkling eyes dazzle me, his strapping figure enchants me, his voice makes me so moist… but alas, he probably only sees me as a horny teenager. To be honest, me and my best friend Ian, he is a Leafeon, have been searching for so long to find a Shiny Stone to evolve me into a Roserade, just like my father and mother, and ancestors.

Ian is my best friend so he knows about my crush on Cody. He once told me should I ever break it off with him, he will always be there to talk with me, he is the sweetest person I met, he reminds me of Maggie. If it wasn't for Maggie though, I would've already made my move, but… I am still frightened of that course of action. Ian can only get close to me through talk, but he won't get anything else from me.

My name is Marissa, the Roselia, and this is the next chapter of my life as a Bladette, protectors of the Leaf Village.

**_TO WHOM IT MAY CONCERN:_**

**_OMGOMGOMGOMG I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK AND I CANT THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE, I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON THIS FOR NEARLY 2 WEEKS. FML. NEXT TIME INFO ON IAN. IANxMARISSA…. START SHIPPING IT!_**


	2. Waking Up

**_WAKING UP_**

**_TALES OF A BEAUTIFUL ROSE_**

Yo, its Marissa here, yes the Roselia, and I'm back and better than I ever was before. Well, sort of better, lately I have been haunted with dreams, dreams of Bea and Maggie, who I miss very dearly. In case you don't remember Bea was my soon-to-be lesbian lover and Maggie was a Fire-Type who was obsessed with me and winded up killing Bea. In my latest dream, Bea and I are running through the forest happily and then a fire starts engulfing everything in our wake and we are soon stopped by a large, shadowy figure with flames emanating from it, Maggie. The flames soon engulf everything except me and I am alone in a charred forest riddled with stray embers with the body of my beloved at my side. I usually wake up from these dreams in a pool of my own sweat with a cloth on my head and a relieved sigh from my best friend, Ian. Ian and I are neighbors in the midsection of the grass village's treetop residencies. I was a bit surprised to find that he was not in my home keeping me company and assuring I wasn't drowning in my own sweat when I awoke this day, but then I remembered what today was.

"Mating season…" I groaned quietly to myself, as today was day one of the leaf mating season. It's like an internal clock that I have telling me to fuck, if you had not known, and this is my first time going into heat. The mating season has never really affected me in the past, due to the fact I was too young to mate, my body had not begun to release the hormones. Now is different, however, I feel like I need to slide something in my pussy right now or I will fucking die. I do restrain myself, though, because I have to head into the center of the village and listen to Cody's speech that he is issuing today.

"Marissa!" I hear Ian yell outside of my home, "are you awake!? We have to leave for the meeting today in the town that Cody is giving." Ian is smart, he knows not to intrude on a female's privacy during mating season, yet knows how to get his point across as if he was in front of your face without entering your domain.

"Yeah, I'm coming right now, Ian!" I yell from my house. I strut outside beautifully and gracefully to see a Leafeon with a rather bored expression staring at me. "Damn, what's up with that long face of yours, Ian?" I ask him.

"It's mating season… again," he says plainly. "Every mating season for me has been spent in solitude because I am incapable of finding a mate that wants me back. Every year, even since I was and Eevee, I have been alone during mating season. "

"Oh, cheer up, Ian, you're a nice, handsome young Leafeon, I'm sure there is a pretty girl somewhere who loves you more than life itself, but is probably too shy to admit it."

"Yeah, that's true, I am a motherfucking stud. It sucks to be you though. I mean what guy would ever want someone as whiney and sweaty as you?"

"Wow, thanks a lot, Ian, I really appreciate your input on that…" can you believe the nerve of this kid, how dare he, I should kick his ass.

After a long time of walking the wooden steps down to the center of the leaf village we made it to the center where almost all 159 citizens were gathered and talking. Ian and I just cautiously mad our ways to the back where no one would question us.

"What do you think the speech is about?" I asked Ian.

"Mating, it is the village leader's responsibility to alert us about the dangers of mating and not to take advantage of the females because of the position that they are currently in." after a few minutes of chatting back and forth with Ian, Cody came on his wooden stand and addressed the village.

"Ladies, gentleman, blades, bladettes," Cody began, "It is that time of the year again, if you haven't already figured it out, it is the mating season. Ah yes, the mating season, where mothers and fathers are created and where the females are at the level of horniness us males are all year long. It is the time of year that young teenagers grow into adults. It is where newborns begin their journey." He took a pause. "…it is also the time of year when that rape rate increases drastically. Listen, we have all had the thoughts to catch a horny girl wondering in the forest alone, but please, instead of that, if you have a mate, tend to her, if you don't then please do it solo. When you rape a female and you're from this village, it gives the village a bad name, and it gives me, the village leader, a bad name as well. Men, women, before you decided to rape anyone, please think about how it would affect the rest of their lives, and how it would affect yours should I find out. That is all, happy mating season everyone, and remember, rapist get murdered."

After that he had the Blades walk up and individually tell each one of us about how rape affects everyone around you and how to avoid it and demonstrated various masturbation techniques, and if the Blades weren't so fucking sexy there is no way they would have gotten away with that shit. After the villagers were dismissed I took a walk out into the forest with Ian because I think he needed some time alone with a friend.

"I just feel like they were treated differently because they were celebrities, I mean they started jerking off in front of everyone, and even came on the crowd and no one else thought twice about it."

"Yeah," I started, "I know what you mean, the Blades' performance mad me a bit uncomfortable as well." We continued walking until we hit a concealed berry patch, the one I had realized my love for Bea at. Ian looked over at my face and saw I was troubled.

"What's wrong, Marissa?" he asked.

"It's nothing. it's just that this is where I realized the love of my life shortly before she was murdered. Her name was Bea."

"I'm sorry," Ian spoke sadly, "…I once lost the one I loved the most too. She was a graceful Vaporeon by the name of Jessica. She was going to be my first mate, as I would be hers as well. But… we were chased by a pack of Charizard and they took turns raping her, I couldn't protect her from them and they ended up killing her. She told me to run and I did… I couldn't protect her…" Ian was sobbing now, the usually cheerful and jovial Leafeon, my best friend, was crying over his past love. I know I should comfort him, but… how. I never had anyone to comfort me. I was just in a ditch overnight after losing my love. I lifted his face up with my violet bouquet and kissed Ian passionately, his wetness coming onto my face. I parted with him only to find that I was crying as well, we were crying together. He was in shock that I was kissing him only a moment ago, and after a few seconds he came back to his usual self.

"Wow, thanks for ruining my tongue, Marissa."

"Well excuse me for tryna help my friend out."

"Yeah yeah," he said strutting out of the berry patch and back to the village. He stopped after he was out of the patch and told me something. "Marissa, I love you."


End file.
